REUNIONS
by ShotaroxPhillip
Summary: thisisthestorywhere tony&gibbsmeetupagainsincethetime Gibbs was shipped out when tony was 5. we also meet for the first time the csi ny team. but itsn't the first time tony has met them. gibbs will show up when he's finished with his case.au discontinued sorry but i lost all of the notes & ideas for the story.
1. disclaimer

**Title: REUNIONS **

**Major A/N: this is the actual summary: **this is the story where Tony and Gibbs meet up again since the time Gibbs was shipped out when Tony was 5. We also meet for the first time Mac and Danny, and the CSI NY team. But it won't be the first time Tony has met the CSI NY team. gibbs will show up after he finishes his own case and then we will meet gibbs' team for the first time since Tony was 5.

this will be AU, and it likely won't have a lot of romance. this story will be rated R not for sex but for the language.

**1****Regular cast**

1.1 Leroy Jethro Gibbs

1.2 Anthony "Tony" D. DiNozzo

1.3 Ziva David

1.4 Abigail "Abby" Sciuto

1.5 Timothy McGee

1.6 Leon Vance

1.7 Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard

**2****Recurring cast**

2.1 Jimmy Palmer

2.2 Tobias C. Fornell

2.3 Mike Franks

2.4 Nikki Jardine

2.5 Dr. Jordan Hampton

2.6 Trent Kort

**3****Former characters**

3.1 Michelle Lee

3.2 Cassie Yates

3.3 Jeanne Benoit

3.4 Vivian Blackadder

3.5 Paula Cassidy

3.6 Faith Coleman

3.7 René Benoit (La Grenouille)

3.8 Ari Haswari

3.9 Gerald Jackson

3.10 Hollis Mann

3.11 Charles "Chip" Sterling

3.12 Caitlin "Kate" Todd

3.13 Jenny Shepard

3.14 Brent Langer

**4****References**

**Pairing(s) :** **Established:** Gibbs/DiNozzo,

**Maybe:** Abby/Kate,

**Established :** Ducky/Gerald

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS though If I did Gibbs and Tony would be together.

**Warnings/ Author notes: **

**Where this story begins is anything up to SWAK.** Kate and McGee are already part of the team. And Tom Morrow is still the director of NCIS. Gerald is also still there well part time and palmer won't be in this. No offensive to the people who like palmer because I do I just don't that much about him so ….

It will switch back and forth between the present and past because they ( Ducky, Gerald, Morrow, Abby, Tony, Fornell and Gibbs) are telling the story on how Tony joined NCIS. **Parts of this may be AU** _so don't fret if I get parts of the first two seasons wrong because I haven't seen them enough to get a full accurate of the series and anything after _**SWAK** _won't show up. Because I have only seen seasons 1 and 2._ Fornell has his own id at NCIS because he there so often. He is one of the only active FBI Agents that works with NCIS. He works together with them so much that they made him his own id and is part of Gibbs' team. Though only Kate and McGee don't know that Fornell is part of Gibbs' team. Fornell doesn't have a desk at NCIS because he is normally at the FBI building.

The way Gibbs' team began: Gibbs, Ducky and Gerald, Abby, Tony, Fornell, Kate and McGee. Immediate team is Gibbs, Tony, Kate, McGee. Support team to Gibbs' team is Fornell, Ducky, Gerald, Morrow and Abby. This team is the Major Case Response Team ( or for short MCRT). People that have been on the team in the past: Vivian Blackadder and Stan.

Anything else that needs explaining I will leave Author notes so it can be explain and if I have time will move the Author notes to the end of the chapter and leave numbers in brackets to make the story seem longer. And when I get around to putting this on or the NCIS fanfiction site I would appreciate that I can have some review response back to see how I am doing to compare to what I did in the past.

**The two sites I will likely put this story on are: and **

**My author name on is** .net/~horatiohcaine

**My author name on is** .?user_id=72785

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_*stressed*_ either a word or what they are doing

("A/N")

**Now to anyone who will maybe find the parings offensive please turn back and**

_**DO NOT BOTHER TO LEAVE A REVIEW. BECAUSE I LIKE MOST AUTHORS LIKE TO WRITE FOR FUN AND HATE THAT PEOPLE LIKE TO WRITE RUDE COMMENTS TO PEOPLE DOWN AND HURT PEOPLES FEELINGS. SO IF YOU DO DECIDE TO COMMENT PLEASE TAKE THE TIME AND WRITE A COMMENT THAT WOULD EITHER MAKE THE WRITER CONTINUE OR HELP THE WRITER IN MAKING THEIR STORY BETTER. LEAVING A NASTY COMMENT ON WHAT THE PAIRING(S) SHOULD BE OR TELLING THEM THAT THEY SHOULD GIVE UP WRITING BECAUSE THEY SUCK. WELL ANYWAY…**_

_**EITHER WAY HURTING PEOPLES FEELINGS OVER THE INTERNET OR IN REAL LIFE IS THE SAME. IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU THEN YOU SHOULD BE CONSIDARATE TO OTHER PEOPLES WORK. BECAUSE THEY WORK HARD IN DEVELOPING THESE STORIES THAT PEOPLE ASK FOR OR JUST THEMSELVES AND TO GET OTHER PEOPLE TO COMMENT ON THEM TO SEE HOW THEY CAN IMPROVE….**_

_**FOR THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS WELL THEY WELL JUST BE INGORED AND DELETED AND ONLY THE POSITIVE COMMENTS WILL BE LEFT.**_

**SIGNED**

_CAINE_(**from **)!

_HORATIO 'H'CAINE_ (**from **)

**I would like to dictated this story to** **SakuraMinamino** **for helping me with ideas for another story.**


	2. prologue

**Title: REUNIONS **

**Pairing(s) :** **Established:** Gibbs/DiNozzo,

**Established :** Mac/Danny

**Established :** Ducky/Gerald

**Prologue: ** The Beginning of the re-meet….

Tony woke up to a new day and looked around his room.

" I think I will take my gear and just add the binders I will need today in it and I … will also likely need my math and chemistry books.

Oh I do hope I won't need to call Gibbs today. Now I will likely also need to add a few changes of clothes today. Now my cell phone is charged but I will add the charger for my cell phone and mp3 player in the bag and my mp3 player is also charged. I belive I now have everything I will likely need today."

After Tony had everything that he needed ready, he picked up his bag along with his cell phone, mp3 player and his house keys and then went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast before leaving for school.

"Good Morning Father …" Tony froze and then turned back towards the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Father what are you doing here? You almost never eat any meal with me! Why now?"

"Because I was thinking about Gibbs…"

"Ah … what about him?"

"Well I was just thinking why he hasn't come to visit us yet?"

"Well he now works for NCIS full time and from what I have heard it has been very busy lately over there and they have had case after case come in and very little down time. So it isn't very surprising that Gibbs hasn't had time to visit us."

"So what are you doing brining the backpack that has the gear you need to help Gibbs with a Case?"

"I have a feeling that I am going to need it today for some reason. I also made sure that I had my mp3 and my cell phone charged. So I think it will likely be a week until I see you next."

"Umm… son… if it will be a week then don't you think that you should probably bring a bag with a week's worth of clothes and your toiletries with you so you don't have to do laundry while you are away this week?"

"Ya your right. I will be right back."

So Tony ran back upstairs to pack a bag with a week's worth of clothes along with his toiletries. Tony also decided to add a few puzzle books, his Nintendo DS along with some games that went with the system, his Nintendo Ds Charger a few extra of those stylus pens, couple extra notebooks and a few books that he has wanted to read that he got from Ducky, Gibbs, Abby, Mac and his dad for his birthday.

He also packed three of his pencil cases incase he need pens and pencils. Then went back downstairs to the kitchen to finish his breakfast and then get his gear and head to the bus stop to get on the bus that will take him to his high school. 15 minutes later Tony got on to the school bus.

Tony walked down the aisle and sat down in the seat that was in front of his friend Kyle Brown. Kyle leaned over the seat to talk to Tony.

"Hey Anthony why do you have 2 bags with you?"

"Because Kyle I have a feeling that I am going to be busy for the next week and I won't be able to go home."

"Ok! That answers the question about the traveling bag, but that doesn't answer my next question about why you have a different backpack today?"

"Ah… that Kyle you will find out about that later this morning. Hey Kyle did you ever want to meet the CSIs of New York City?"

"Ya … I do want to meet the CSIs of New York. But why?"

"Because they will show up later this morning."

"Cool."

"Hey … umm… Kyle if I ask for your help later this morning will you help me?"

"Sure … does this have to do with you asking me if I wanted to meet the CSIs of New York and with you having a traveling bag and a different backpack?"

"Yes, it does… so will you help me? Oh and can you stand to look at crime scenes and dead bodies?"

"Ya I can stand to look at crime scenes and dead bodies. So yes I will help you."

"Good. So what did you do this weekend?"

"Well not much. I just went swimming at Grandma's and did the homework that we had assigned to us that is due today. What did you do all weekend?"

"Ah… Well I finished the homework that was assigned to us and then went to visit a few friends of mine."

Just then the bus arrived at Dawn Public High school.


	3. chapter 1

**Title: REUNIONS **

Chapter 1

Tony and Kyle had just started second period when a scream was let out. Tony froze for a split second when he heard the scream, then was up and running towards the scream with Kyle right behind Tony. When he got there he pushed past the ring of teachers and students and moved to the body and started searching for the I.D. of the victim.

Once Tony had found the I.D. of the victim he got his phone out and was already calling Gibbs, before anyone moved to do anything.

"Gibbs."

" We have a dead marine at Dawn Public High School Gibbs."

" Tony?"

" Yes?"

" When did this happen and where was the body found?"

" The body was found at the end of the hallway from my classroom in the corner a few minutes ago. Though judging the body without actually taking the liver temperature it looks like it happened either yesterday or early this morning."

" Is the headmaster there?" Tony looked around to see if the headmaster was around. Tony then noticed that the headmaster was coming his way.

" Yes he is here, why ? do you want to talk to him Gibbs?"

" Yes, put him on."

" Headmaster…" Tony asked as he walked over to the headmaster.

" Yes DiNozzo?"

" Gibbs wants to talk to you." Tony told the headmaster as he handed the phone to him.

" Hello, Gibbs?"

" Yes, Tony just explained what was going on. Now because the dead body is a marine that was murdered NCIS now has jurisdiction."

" Ok, how did Tony know to call you and how did he know it was a marine?" The headmaster asked Gibbs. Tony then decided to speak up.

" Because I was trained to do this." Tony told the headmaster. The headmaster decided to ignore Tony and asked Gibbs his question again.

" Well Gibbs? How did Tony know to call you and how did he know it was a marine?"

Gibbs was starting to get irritated with the headmaster and wanted Tony back on the phone.

" Ok, I'll tell you…, because I have known Tony since he was 5 years old. I also know that Tony checked the victim for his I.D., before he called me. So if you want any other info talk to Tony and tell him to… Never mind, just put him back on the phone." Gibbs snapped at the Headmaster.

' Geez the headmaster must be an idiot to not know how Tony found out how the victim was a marine.'

" Fine." The headmaster spoke up and then handed the phone back to Tony.

" Tony?"

" Yes?"

" You know what to do… also call Mac and get Stella, Danny and their M.E. to help you. Also because I was just called out to a case that took 4 hours to get to I am sending Ducky, Gerald, Abby and one of my new team members that Morrow made me take. Ask Mac to pick up Ducky, Gerald and that one new team member I am going to send to help you, but you and Mac will be in charge. I will see you when I am sure, I can leave my team alone so I can see what progress you have made on the case.

Now I will see you later my love." With that Gibbs hung up. Tony looked over to where Kyle was standing and motioned him over.

" Kyle I need you to make sure that all of the people that are crowding the area are moved back 3 no 10 feet from the victim while I go get my back pack and travel bag from my locker and call in some more help. Can you do that?"

" Yes I can do that and can you grab my stuff while you are grabbing yours, because I think I will likely be spending the week with you and your friends." Kyle answered.

" Thanks and yes I will get your stuff. I will be back in about 30-45 minutes." Tony told Kyle while running from the hallway towards his locker while finding Mac's speed dial number on his phone.

" Taylor."

" Mac, its Tony… I need you to come to Dawn Public High School. We have a marine that has been murdered and since Gibbs is 4 hours out I need you to come to help supervise and also bring Danny, Stella and your M.E. along with your kits because I am going to need some help."

" Why is Gibbs 4 hours out?"

" Because he and his team were called out on a case just before I called. He said that Ducky, Gerald and one of his new team members were going to be coming out. Also that me and you are to be in charge of the case until Gibbs could get here."

" Ah…, so I should meet them at the airport?"

" Yes. He told Ducky, Gerald and that new team member that you would pick them up at the airport and bring them to the school. But can you send Stella and Your M.E. to the school to help me and you take Danny with you to pick up Ducky, Gerald and one of Gibbs' new team members."

" Sure, now you called Gibbs 15 minutes ago right? And then Gibbs called Ducky right after to tell him to bring Gerald and that new team member and a plane ride from Washington to New York City would only be 25 minutes. So I am going to tell Stella what to do and then go pull Danny out of school and then head to the airport to pick up Ducky, Gerald and Gibbs' team member and then head to the crime scene."

" Ok Mac see you in a ½ to an hour."

End of Chapter 1.


	4. Chapter 2

**Title: REUNIONS **

Chapter 2

Previously on Reunions: Tony called Mac and told him what was happening. Tony then told Mac to send Stella and his M.E. to help Tony while Mac and Danny went to pick up Ducky, Gerald and Gibbs' new team member from the airport.

( A/N: to all readers if you have suggestions then please by all means send them to me to help work this series out. Thank you Horatio 'H' Caine)

Now on to Chapter 2 of Reunions

After Mac finished talking with Tony, Mac went in search of Stella and Sheldon.

" Stella I need you and Sheldon to go down to Dawn Public High School and help Tony process the crime scene of a dead… Hold on." Mac said as he phone rang.

" Taylor."

" Mac, this is Gibbs I am also sending Abby down with the other 3 I have sent down there to help with case. Also the new team member of mine that you are picking up along with Abby, Ducky and Gerald. The name of the person is Josh Skew.

Josh may try and take the lead on this case. If that does happen you have my permission to put him back in his place. You and Tony are in charge of the case not Josh. Because he may think that since he is the only official member of my team there, he may think it is his job. He may be officially the senior agent on my team but he is not my real senior agent. Tony is my real senior agent.

But until he is old enough to become my real senior agent, I'll have to settle with other people until then. Now I'll let you get back to your tasks. Oh Mac watch out for Tony because I have a feeling that Josh will be nasty to Tony. Bye." With that Gibbs cut the connection. Mac closed the phone and then turn his attention back to Stella to continue what he was telling Stella.

" Ok. Now where was I? … Oh yes a dead marine and before you ask Gibbs and his team were called out to a case 4 hours from New York city, just before Tony called Gibbs. Gibbs is sending Ducky, Gerald, Abby and the new member of his team Josh Skew.

Gibbs told me to watch out for Tony because Gibbs has a nasty feeling that Josh Skew is going to be nasty to Tony. I also think that Josh is likely going to be jealous that Tony is going to be in charge instead of him. They are being sent down here to help, but I have to go and pick them up at the airport, but I won't be able to get to the high school for another ½ hour to an hour because I have to go and pull Danny out of school. Now any questions?"

" Yes, we are going to basically be there to help be in charge until Gibbs is there right?"

" Yes. Now go find Sheldon and tell him whats going on and bring Danny's kit with you ok? I am now going to get Danny and pull him out of school so we can pick up Ducky, Gerald, Abby and Josh from the airport and then we can head to the crime scene. See ya Stella." With that Mac left the NYPD Station to pick up Danny and the others.

It didn't take long to get to Danny's High School. Mac parked the car and went into the school. Mac walked up to the secretary's desk.

" Excuse me… I need the room number for Danny Messer."

" What for?"

" Because of reasons I can not discuss and he will be out the rest of the week."

" Fine, his room number is 402."

" Thanks." Mac told the secretary and then headed towards the elevator to head up to the fourth floor. Just before he got a foot away from the secretary's desk he turned around and asked her to ask the rest of Danny's teachers for a list of what was happening the rest of the week and to collect the work sheets so he can pick them up when he came back down with Danny.

Once Mac was on the fourth floor he went straight to room 402 and knocked on the door.

End of Chapter 2.


	5. Chapter 3

**Title: REUNIONS **

Chapter 3

Previously on Reunions:

Mac found Stella and told her what was happening and assigned her the task of finding Sheldon and bringing Danny's kit with them to the crime scene that Tony needs help with while he went to pick up Danny from school and then went to the airport to pick up Ducky, Gerald, Abby and Josh Skew.

Chapter 3: Josh Skew gets jealous of Tony

Where Gibbs is:

" I do hope Tony is going to be alright with Josh Skew? But I just can't help thinking that Mac is going to have to interfere and put Josh in his place.

I do hope that when I get there that Tony isn't hurt. I will contact Tom and ask him to send out Pacci(?) to take over this case so I can get to New York to help Tony and the others with this case. I better call Tom now." With that Gibbs took out his phone and pressed the number that Tom Morrow's number on his speed dial.

" Morrow."

" Tom I need you to send Chris Pacci(?) down here to take my place on this case so that I can fly up to New York to help Tony out with the dead marine that someone found at his high school today."

" Ah… yes I will send Chris out to take over your team and the case that you were assigned. Tell your team that they are to collect the evidence at the crime scene and the wait for Chris to arrive and take over the case. In the mean time tell your team what to do and then head to the airport and get the next flight to New York. Oh… I will send Chris on a priority flight so tell your team to wait there for ½ an hour before they leave for Chris."

" Thanks." Gibbs said and then he shut the phone and turned to his team who were still waiting for him in the airport terminal.

" Well?" Kate John spoke up.

" I am catching the next flight to New York to help with another case that just came up. Tom Morrow is going to be sending Chris Pacci(?) down here. I want you to call the officer in charge that you will be there in about ½ an hour. Any questions?"

" Yes… why are you going to New York, when we have this case?" Ken Forest asked.

" Because I know Tony and he doesn't usually get these cases and calls me to come and help him."

" Well he can do it himself… he's not on your team, and we need you here . So don't leave!" Kate snapped at Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to face Kate faster than what Ken thought Gibbs could react. Gibbs' face was turning red and his eyes were on fire with lightening flashing through them.

" What did you say?" Gibbs whispered in a menacing voice.

" That Tony doesn't need you, but we do." Kate repeated.

" **Never say that again. I have known Tony since he was 5 years old. So unless you want to be off this team, then keep talking. If not then keep your mouth shut when it comes to do with anything about Tony.** Now I am going to get my bags and kit and then I am going to book a flight to New York." With that said Gibbs went to the luggage claim and picked up his bags and kit and then went to book the next express flight to New York.

" Excuse me?"

" Yes? How can I help you?"

" When is the next express flight to New York?"

" The next express flight to New York is in about 45 minutes. Why?"

" Because I need a seat on that flight. I have to be in New York in about 2 hours. Is there a seat left?"

" Let me see…. ….. …. …. ….. ….. …… ……. …… ……. ……….. …….. …… …… Yes there are 3 seats left on the express flight to New York. Would you like one of those seats?"

" Yes."

" Ok I booked you a seat on the express flight to New York. Do you have any bags to be checked in? and the total amount will be $ 60."

" Yes I do have bags to be checked in. there are 3 of them. The first bag is filled with my clothes. The second bag holds my laptop and paperwork and the third bag has my gear because I work with the NCIS and I am on my to a case."

Gibbs then checked his 3 bags in and paid for his plane ticket.

" Now you go to gate 36. And have a nice day."

Back with Mac:

"Yes how may I help you?" The teacher asked Mac when she opened the door to the classroom.

" I need to pull Danny Messer out of school for the next week. And if you would be kind enough to make a list of any reading homework, tests and assignments that may occur in the next week. That would be really helpful. Thanks."

" Sure and would you tell me what Danny is being pulled out of school for?"

" Sorry that is classified. Now can you get the list and any work sheets that Danny will need?"

" Ok. Give me a minute." With that the teacher walked back into the classroom.

" Danny someone is here to pick you up."

" Ok, its probably Mac. Did he ask you for anything?"

" Yes he asked for me to get him a list and any work sheets that you would need for the next week. And when I asked him why he was pulling you out of school for the next week he said it was classified."

" Ok then I will take that list of stuff that I am going to have to do this week and all of the work sheets. Now is there any of that work that needs to be turned in next week?"

" I don't think so but I will give you 2 weeks to complete this list and the work sheets ok?"

" Ok."

" Here you go." The teacher said as she handed Danny the list and work sheets.

" Thanks and see next week miss." Then Danny picked up all of his things and went to the door to meet Mac.

" Come on Mac let's go to my locker so I can pick up my bag and all of the books that I am going to need for the next week and then get to the car so you can tell me what's going on."

" Ok, but we have to stop at the secretary's desk so I can pick up the rest of your work from your other teachers for the rest of the week."

End of Chapter 3.


	6. Chapter 6

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
